Alternate Universe Bella love story
by Kagome love Hiei
Summary: read and find out


I don't own twilight or other things I might add in this story, and songs I mmight also added in here to, I do own my oc, enjoy the story, let me know if you like the story. ㈹0

I'm strolling through the forest to smooth my thought, I don't want to think of my so call mother, who passed away 10 years of ago, I was 8 when she walks out on us, out of our lives, I have been homeschooled with my dad's friends at the Indian village while he's at work, he's a chief of the police station, I meet my Grandmother on my 17 birthday, she tells me I'm a dhampir, and so is dad, my uncle is still human, she adopted him, when my father was 10 years old, and Phil is 3 as younger than him, they become best friends ever since that day, and they stay in touch. I heard great stories of my grandmother from my dad and uncle Phil.

When I stop to observe my surroundings, I gazed endured a gorgeous meadow, wild flowers, rose, waterfall, stream, along with a bolder to sit on if I want to. I am laying down i, the area connectedly wild flowers additionally allow myself to calm my thought flow freely. I welcomed to appreciate some quiet with not one around. Next to me is a full of food, she says I'll have a surprise two visitor when I get to the meadow. I viewed the sunlight rays attendantly illuminate sparking on the wild flowers along with rose bushes also listened to the birds singing their morning song, I even my breaths, relax me, I eventually close my eyes, and feeling calm flow over me.

Then I hear a sound coming from the bush that's not so far from here. I am getting up, walked to the bush to find two children in the bush, the boy have long honey-blonde hair with silver tiger stripes in a high pony tail, silver tiger stripes wolf ears where his human ears should be and soft silver tiger stripes covered tail Sticking out under his cloak, pale skin, amber eyes, and the girl has long midnight black hair with golden tiger stripes that also reach her waist, soft curls, fluffy golden tiger stripes wolf ears also where her human ears should be and a soft golden tiger stripes covered tail sticking out under her cloak, also pale skin, cute angel face with doe like emerald eyes, I can see they are skinning, they have not eat any food in few or month, I'm glad that my grandmother have me bring the basket full food with me, but they are not weak, the girl is feeling unafraid as she approaches me as she comes out of hiding in the bush with the boy trail besides her. I step back away from the bush as they are coming out the bush where there were hiding in.

I sit down in Indian style, I don't want them to be frighted of me, the boy and the girl are 4 or 5 years old, I don't feel terrified of them, I feel motherly love toward them, in some way I adopted them as they were my own children. They, catches me unawares by approaching tome additionally sit in my life at ease. They cuddled into my tenderness also warmly embraced.

I look at the children, I offered them some food, while we eat our food, I told them my name, return they told me their own names, their name is Illanipi Degotoga, and Tahki Kimimela. They tell me what happen to their parents and why, they speak Japanese, Spanish, and English, I'm glad my grandmother teaching me to them, if I didn't I would not be able to understand them. Then I remember the stories my father and uncle told me about the guardians, when I was younger, they protect the town and forest from danger, she saw the statue in the middle of town. My grandmother is one of them, and I recognized them as the guardians, children, I also recognized the bad scientists recapture them. It's up to us to protect them from the scientists. I'm happy that they didn't capture my grandmother, because she's a vampire.

{Boy POV} Me and my friend/fostered sister {Angie}, been running and hiding like my Madre (mother), she also says find the meadow to find our fomentado Madre (fostered mother), Madre say she will take us in and raise us like her own kids.

We did find the meadow Madre told us to, we founded our Madre to be is relaxed in the meadow. We hide behind the bush is not far from her she is.

We are looking through the leaves, to see her close, I did not notice twig when I step on it, it made a cracking sound, she gets up off the ground, she turns to our way, she walks slowly toward us, when she's reaching in front of the bush. She is looking inside the bush, we are hiding in, there we saw in angel, she is the one that will be care of us. I am a shaped shifter with gifts, Empath, telepathy, and teleport. I could feel others emotions, but most specifically pain, I can feel curious, shock, worry, and love of her and my sister, and I am also a shaped shifter too, Angie is hybrid, shaped shifter and vampire. Some of our pack mates are dying or capture by evil scientists, that's why withered she told us to come here, so they won't find us, we will be safe from them. Madre say says they ushered us they will do experiments, and she happy that they will never know we even exist, they did capture our Madre, We will keep it that way.

We stepping out of the bush where we were hiding in the bush, we covered our trails toward her to our Alpha fomentado Madre, she steps away from the bush as we are approaching, coming out of hiding in the bush also sits down in Indian style, she is not afraid of us, we surprise her by closing to her also sit down in her lap at ease. We cuddled into her tenderness, warmth also embraced, we rub our cheek against hers, nuzzling her affectionately, and we curl our tail around her waist. She Offered us some food in the basket, while we eat, we tell her what happen to our parents, and others children too, she heard of our parents, we forget they are famous in Forks, Washington, they us about it, causer we are next line to be guardians, and leader of our Mofterioussknoll village in the deep forest, no one go there if we allow to. Somehow we called people's by native American name, and what meaning to them.

We don't know why, it come to us when someone told us there name. Like we told her native American name is Abedabun Koko, what it's means, she's love it, to her it sounds pretty. Then we hear her phone ringing. She grabbed her phone and look that the ID call, and she answer it.

"Hi, Grandmother are you calling me because dad is coming home today with our new family members?" She said in excitement in her voice, I can feel her happiness and joy. We want to meet the new family members she speaking of. We both excited and nervous about to meet them. She closed her phone after she finished talking to her grandmother on her phone,and turn to us."Will let get you two home,you guys are staying with us" she smiled at us, and leading us to the path that leads to her house.

Native American Indian name

Illanipi Degotoga: Amazing standing together

Tahki Kimimela: Cold butterfly

Abedabun koko: sight of day night

Words :1,349


End file.
